scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Hayes
Eddie Hayes '''was a recurring character in the second season of ''Scream'''. He is portrayed by Chase McCleery Bouchie. Eddie worked at the Crescent Palms where Piper Shaw and presumably Audrey Jensen stayed at together whenever Piper was in Lakewood. He saw Piper and Audrey together, whom Noah Foster (and the audience) were lead to believe was Piper's accomplice. Eddie is the second victim at the hands of The Killer in Season 2. Personality Eddie is something of a perfectionist, and will not cease to get something done right even if it was not in his best interest to indulge in it in the first place, as seen when he was tasked by the townsfolk to fix the road that he himself destroyed when he first arrived at their place. After a few grudging performances in his attempts to fix the road, he finally manages to do so. His sponsors are Rust-eze, a small company selling soothing ointment for rusty old cars, which Eddie hates. However, he transforms into a more sympathetic, understanding, and selfless character during his time before his demise. Season 2 * Vacancy (3rd Episode) Eddie returns to his motel room and talks to himself. He enters the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He then sees a figure covered in bedsheet covers. Frightened, Eddie turns around but the figure smashes a glass bottle in Eddie's head, causing him to fall to the ground, bleeding and dazed. Eddie touches his bloody wound and crawls away, crying out for help. The Killer clicks on the radio, causing the music to grow louder, blocking out Eddie's fearful cries. Eddie continues slowly crawling away but The Killer grabs him by the ankles and drags him back. The Killer raises a corkscrew and viciously stabs Eddie in the back. With each stab, Eddie grunts in agony. The Killer then jerks Eddie's head back as the corkscrew strikes him in the throat. Eddie gurgles and gags on his own blood as his eyes are left open. His body gets dragged away from the screen. Later, Eddie's bloodied corpse is in a bathtub, being carbonized. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) A video clip of Eddie being stabbed in the back is shown in the Zenith Theater on a projection screen. Death Eddie is prompted to Kevin Duval's room at Crescent Palms Motel where he works. He heads to Kevin's room as he got a call for a corkscrew. Eddie walks to the room and realizes no one is inside so proceeds to enter the room. When he enters the room he notices why all the furniture and floor is cover in plastic which is most likely in place to make an easier clean up. As Eddie is searching through the room, The Killer is revealed to be hiding under the sheets of bed and slowly rises to his feet. As Eddie turns after seeing The Killer in a mirror, he is hit over the head with a glass bottle he had previously brought to the room with the corkscrew. Eddie is knocked to the ground, due to the blow on his head. Dazed and bleeding, Eddie weakly touches his bloody wound and looks at The Killer in fright. Eddie starts crying out for help and drags himself across the floor, struggling. The Killer then turns the radio louder, blocking out Eddie's fearful cries for help. A whimpering and fearful Eddie continues crawling away but The Killer grabs Eddie by the ankles and drags him back. The Killer raises the corkscrew and strikes it downward, brutally stabbing Eddie five times in the back with Eddie grunting in pain during each strike. The Killer lifts Eddie by the face, jerking his head back. Just after, The Killer violently brings the corkscrew downward, brutally striking it into Eddie's throat, causing blood to gush out of his wound. Eddie is shoved back to the ground as he continues to bleed out. He gurgles and coughs for air but drowns in his own blood. His gurgling drowns out shortly after. The Killer then drags Eddie into the bathroom and dumps him in the bathtub. Trivia * In Let the Right One In, his corpse was carbonized at the Wren Lake Estates in a fire started by the killer, which also killed Seth Branson in the process. ** After the fire, his corpse was finally found along with Branson's, though it wasn't identified until The Orphanage * Eddie's death is the most brutal on-screen murder in ''Scream (TV Series) so far.